Dragon Age Origins: Requiem
by arcanereader
Summary: A retelling of the events of Dragon Age: Origins, with Daylen Amell (male mage origin) as main character. Darkspawn sightings have increased at the edge of the Korcari Wilds, the king, with the Grey Wardens, go to Ostagar to face the rising threat, Duncan, the Commander of the Grey Wardens knows that the danger is imminent, so he searches for recruits. The Fifth Blight has begun...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:**

I do not own Dragon Age. Dragon Age Origins, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age Inquisition and all related media is property of Bioware, and are not my intellectual property. David Gaider is the lead writer and original author of the characters and events in the Dragon Age world. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

As I said, this fanfic is a retelling of the story of Dragon Age: Origins, but with a more mature and darker treatment.

The story follows closely the events of Origins, although some things will be different.

The main character of the story will be Daylen Amell (Magi Origin).

The main romantic interest will be Morrigan, but with some romance that will happen with Leliana too.

The companions will be the same ones from Origins, I have decided to not use Ser Roland, to keep things simpler and (hopefully) complete the story. (sorry to my subscribers, but I'll try to make it worth your time, I promise).

There will be mentions and maybe small cameos of the other origins as well, but the only Warden will be Daylen.

Also cameos of Bethany, Hawke and Isabela. Eventually I like to write another fanfiction, in a world where Bethany became a Grey Warden and finally met her cousin.

This story will have themes of fantasy (of course), action, drama, romance. My story could have mentions of names, people, places, or techniques from other sources, to use them as inspiration for the story, (e.g. Greek Mythology) but that will be all, this won't be a crossover.

What you can expect of this fanfic is basically the story of Origins, but somehow darker and with some twists that will change some things.

This is my first fanfiction, so please try not to be so hard on me, ok?

* * *

 **DRAGON AGE ORIGINS: REQUIEM**

 **PROLOGUE**

" _The Chantry teaches us that it was the hubris of men that brought the Darkspawn into our world._

 _The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed._

 _They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption._

 _They returned as monsters, the first of the Darkspawn._

 _They became a Blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless._

 _The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the Darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally we neared annihilation._

 _Until the Grey Wardens came..._

 _Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings... the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness... and prevailed._

 _It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes... have forgotten._

 _We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long._

 _It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies in the horizon…_

 _Maker help us all."_

On the camp in Ostagar, inside a large Grey Warden's tent, was a bearded, muscular, tall man in his last forties, with dark hair graying at the temples and dark skin that proved his Rivaini ascend. It was Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, he was sitting at his desk, concentrated writing on his journal, even if he was the commander of such legendary organization, he did not wear any elegant and fancy armour, he preferred a simple but functional armour that only protected his most vulnerable parts, and allowed it to have a greater degree of mobility, things that were vital to a rogue such as himself.

"Duncan, Duncan."

Duncan raised his head, in front of him was an armored figure wearing a Splint mail armor, it was a tall young man in his early twenties, with blonde short hair and somehow a childish face that was looking at him with a concerned look, it was Alistair, a former Templar and the youngest member of the order. He was recruited from the Chantry in Denerim, just six months ago, nevertheless in a short time Alistair had already developed a friendship with Duncan, and even saw him as a father figure. Duncan was aware of this, and although he also appreciated Alistair, he couldn't avoid feeling guilty, because he thought that he wasn't worthy of such affection, as the young man idolize him because he didn't truly know the kind of man that he really was, the questionable things he had done in his life, the secrets that he had kept from him, but he had made a promise: he would protect Alistair and he would try the best in his power to give him an opportunity to live a happy life. For a moment Duncan was deeply engrossed in thought, contemplating the familiar young man's face, when he came back to his senses:

"What, oh, I'm sorry Alistair, I was writing on my journal, and I supposed I got carried away, what were you saying?"

"I'm just here to tell you that I brought the report of the last battle, it seems that your suspicions were right, the darkspawn are retreating into the Wilds, but according to the scouts they are not leaving, they're camping deep in the forest, apparently waiting for reinforcements, and… also it seems that King Cailan wants to organize an assault troop escorted by the mighty Grey Wardens and pursue the darkspawn into the Wilds to kill them once and for all…"

"Hmm, that is… troubling, I would prefer if the king waited for reinforcements from Orlais."

"Yeah, well, I heard that Teyrn Loghain is not very happy about that suggestion, he said that such idea was foolish and reckless, well he said many other things about the orlesians, but I prefer not to repeat them, you know, for the sake of keeping the report professional…"

–"I know about the animosity between the fereldans and orlesians, particularly the Teyrn, but I still think that he is a reasonable man, I have faith that King Cailan will convince him of the necessity of external help, we need to put aside any differences with Orlais, we need to stay united if we hope to have any future."

"Do you truly think this is a true Blight?"

"Without a doubt. Alistair, we have discussed this before, an Archdemon is behind this, I'm sure of it, I know that you're worried and I appreciate your concern, but the truth is that I have no much time left in this world, I wish that you learn to accept it and move on… we all have to learn to accept that eventually."

"Yes, but…"

"Enough Alistair!"–shouted Duncan, while hitting the table with his fist.

Alistair jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of Duncan, which surprised him, because the commander had generally a serene character.

"Death eventually comes for us all and you know it. Stop thinking about the inevitable and occupy your time training, refining your templar abilities, learning to do team work, and performing your duty as a Grey Warden!"

"I..., yes, I know Duncan, but… it's just that it doesn't seem fair."

Duncan relaxed, and sighed, he knew that the boy only meant well, his heart was at the right place, but he still was too young and naïve.

"Life is not fair, Alistair, this world is full of injustice and evil, but also of things that are worth preserving, like love, family and friends, there is a time for everything: a time to be born, a time to have a family, a time to be happy, a time to be sad, and a time to die. These are dark times indeed, but find solace that even when I'm not here anymore, still you will not be alone, for you will have the support of your brothers and sisters, the Grey Wardens, your new family, be patient with them and try to support each other, in such hard times that lies ahead, remember: the most important is not how you die, but how you live."

"I…, yes, Duncan, you're right, I apologize."

Part of Duncan wondered if he had been too harsh, but the truth had to be said, there was no point in hiding it, he was sorry for him though, the boy never met his father and due to the circumstances he couldn't meet his mother either, Alistair yearned for a family, a true family, Duncan knew that and feel sad that he couldn't give him that, and hoped that maybe someday he could find happiness, if not with a family, with his brothers, as a Grey Warden's life was not easy after all. There was an awkward silence and he could sense the tenseness in Alistair, so he changed the subject to divert attention from the worries of the young warden's mind.

"How are going the preparations for my journey?"

–I have already received the royal documents signed by the king, the Quartermaster has prepared a pack with the supplies that you requested, and your weapons are clean and polished. Everything is in order for whenever you're ready.

"Good, I'll depart soon then."

"Where do you plan to go first?"

"To Redcliffe Castle, I want to speak with Arl Eamon and see how the preparations for the reinforcements are going. But my main destination is Kinloch Hold, I'm willing to press the Circle and the Chantry by all the means I can, until they agree to our request, we need more mages, they are a vital part of our defence, they're going to be all the difference in this war, as the Darkspawn will have no problem getting magic users that will be attacking us, throwing spells left and right at us without mercy."

"Yeah, I suppose that Darkspawn must feel lucky that they don't have to deal in politics. It must be nice you know, being able to get all the resources you want without having to deal with rude Templars, self-righteous priestesses, and grumpy mages –said Alistair in an amused tone."

Duncan, laugh slightly at Alistair's joke, he could have a strange sense of humour sometimes, but the commander enjoyed such simple moments of levity that shared with the young warden.

"Perhaps, but even so we need to learn to cooperate with each other, and we need The Circle's help."

"But you also plan to recruit for the wardens, right?"

"Yes, as I mentioned before, there is a young apprentice that I have interest in, his name is Daylen Amell, First Enchanter Irving has spoken highly of that mage, and I'm told that he will pass his Harrowing soon."

"Are you going to recruit just one mage?"

"Hmph, if it were for me, I would gladly recruit 5 or more mages, but even though we have the Right of Conscription, we should tread carefully and use it only as last resource, after all our order was just recently allowed into Ferelden again, and we don't have the resources or the influence necessary yet to force our will upon others, so I'll have to be content with just one mage."

"Well, still it would be very useful to finally have a mage within our ranks."

"Yes, Grey Wardens in other nations have the advantage of having more mages amongst them. I hope that after these battles the Chantry sees the importance of having more mages not only in the army but in our ranks as well. That's why I'm looking to recruit that mage, I've heard that he is very talented, a prodigy some even call him, but not only that, he is well-spoken with a clear analytical mind, who I think, will make an excellent warden, I hope that the Chantry sees that and maybe could even be willing to lend some Templars to join our forces."

Alistair was intrigued and even a bit jealous of how Duncan spoke of that mage, it seems that he has high expectations of him, –Daylen Amell, better remember that name – thought Alistair.

His thoughts were interrupted when Duncan suddenly spoke:

"Of course if time allows it I'd like to go to recruit in Orzammar, as dwarves make exceptional warriors and they have vast experience fighting darkspawn, after all they've been fighting them for centuries. I wish I could have more time, there are also other potential candidates in Denerim, in Highever and among the Dalish, after this journey I'd also like to visit Highever, there is a promising recruit there, Ser Gilmore, I think is his name, and besides Teyrn Bryce Cousland is one of the few friends of the Grey Wardens that we have in Ferelden."

"Ah, yes, I remember you also mentioned that the Teyrn's son would make for a good recruit."

"Yes, Aedan Cousland, honestly it is him that I'm more interested in recruiting, unfortunately I know that the Teyrn would never allow it."

"I see, still it's good that we can count a Teyrn amongst our allies."

"Yes, well, it's a long journey, so I better get going then, while there is still daylight, goodbye Alistair, and please try to not get in much trouble while I'm gone."

"Of course Duncan, then I'll be leaving too, to continue doing the tasks that you assigned me. Have a good trip!"

Saying this, Alistair left the tent, shortly Duncan did it too, the entire camp was bathed by the sunlight of the morning, hundreds of tents were gathered, and the gabble of soldiers, drinking to celebrate to have survived the last battle could be heard in the distance. Duncan passed by the tent of King Cailan, to say farewell, before departing, but he was told that the king had already gone to drink with the soldiers, not unheard of, for a king with the "common touch", –"I wonder if his carefree nature could be a problem in the future"–thought Duncan, for a moment the commander felt a feeling of unease, but quickly put aside that thought and continued his preparations for traveling. He collected the pack of supplies from the Quartermaster, he was ready for his journey ahead, the Warden Commander took a horse and soon left the camp at Ostagar. Duncan thought that he was lucky to have a horse at his disposal, they were very useful to travel great distances, but they were also very expensive in Ferelden, and even if they weren't, the fereldan army wouldn't go to battle with them, for it would be all for naught as the horses wouldn't last past one battle, because horses, just like many other animals, were easily infected by the darkspawn taint, so the losses would outweigh the advantages, in fact legends say that it was because of that reason that the Grey Wardens started using griffons in the first place, as they represented not only an strategical advantage with their flying capability, but they were also more resistant to the taint, they were their trusted companions, until they became extinct.

The commander continued traveling through The Hinterlands, he was quickening his pace as it was evening already and soon it would be dark, he stopped by a small village to find a place to spend the night, but before entering the village he found a horrible scene: about twenty dead bodies, showing signs of no resistance, he found some soldiers had been hanged and left for everyone that passes by to see, as a sick diversion, a scare tactic or both, the houses and the trees were burning, Duncan decided to search for survivors, even if he knew that would be highly improbable, then he saw the body of a soldier, impaled through the chest by a sword of a design that he knew only too well…then he suddenly felt it…, the familiar sensation that indicated him that he was not alone, he could hear the old whispers, he could feel it in the air, two hurlocks, tainted and horrible mutated creatures, monsters who the common folk would only think could come out of nightmares, were silently approaching him, one of the creatures went for his left side, trying to thrust his sword into the warden's ribs, but the experienced commander easily grabbed him by the arm, twisted it and force the hurlock to the ground, while also quickly disarming him and using his attacker's sword to intercept the attack of the other one, throwing him off balance and killing him by thrusting him with the sword while the creature was on the ground, next the warden proceeded to throw the original attacker off a cliff, the creature fell to his death. The warden commander cleaned the blood on his mouth and decided to continue his journey.

"A storm is coming"–said Duncan–, as he stared at the horizon, watching the dark clouds gathered in the Frostback Mountains, the warden felt a sudden chill as a cold breeze passed, it sure could be interpreted as an ominous sign but it wasn't the only one, as in the distance, a mass of hundreds and hundreds of lights moving through the forest could be seen, marching towards Ostagar…

"Maker, help us all."

To be continued…

* * *

 **Note about next chapter (1):**

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. The Magi Origin always has been my favorite, and as I've noticed that there aren't many stories featuring male Amell Warden, I thought it would be good to publish this one.

In the next chapter of Dragon Age Requiem: Daylen starts the test feared by every mage in the circle: The Harrowing.

By the way, I forgot to mention that English is not my first language so please excuse me for any errors, in fact if you could point them out that would be a great way to correct my writing, and learn to use more vocabulary, like common expressions, to improve the story.


	2. A Test of Ability

**Disclaimer** **:**

I do not own Dragon Age. Dragon Age is the property of Bioware, and are not my intellectual property. David Gaider is the lead writer and original author of the characters and events in the Dragon Age world. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I can, although don't expect a weekly update, this is my first fanfic after all. And I'm not very good at writing, especially in English, so I made some changes to make the reading easier for you :)

Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope that you enjoy it.

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **A Test of Ability**

 _On a cliff overlooking the dark waters of Lake Calenhad stands the tower fortress that is home to the Circle of Magi. This tower is the only place in Ferelden where mages may study their art among others of their kind. Within the high stone walls, the Circle practices magic and trains its apprentices in the proper use of their powers. But the Circle Tower is as much a prison as a refuge; the ever-vigilant templars of the Chantry watch over all mages, constantly alert for any sign of corruption. This gilded cage is the only world most mages will ever know. Found to be sensitive of magic at a young age, mages are torn from their family and granted here as apprentices. And for one mage, this apprenticeship is nearly over and all that remains is one final test…_

"Wake up. C'mon wake up!"

Two armored figures were in a room full of beds, standing before a sound asleep young man, trying to wake him up, by shaking his shoulder, the same figure spoke again:

"It is time, mage."

Daylen woke up still feeling sleepy his eyelids heavy, it took a moment for his mind to process the information and understand what was happening, what was the reason why his sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night, by two armoured figures? Why now? There could be only one reason: the moment he had been waiting for so long finally had arrived: The Harrowing.

It was midnight, small rays of moonlight filtered through the windows, it was raining heavily, but the young man didn't mind, as Daylen always liked to sleep at nights like this, for some reason he thought it was relaxing, and at the same time invigorating: the sounds of each raindrop falling onto the rooftop of the Tower, the dark clouds charged with lightning, the humid air sneaking into the corridors and into the nostrils, feeling the fresh air on his face reminiscent of freedom, freedom that he yearned for so much, to see the world behind those walls, and now his chance to begin his way to reach such freedom was before him. He went to wash his face, and stared at his reflection on the mirror, it showed him a tall man, with handsome features, fair skin, deep blue eyes, and black raven straight hair, _Fifteen years…_ –said the young man in his head– _since I came here, since my life changed forever… they said it was for the best, guess that I'll find out soon…_

The two heavy armoured men were standing near his bed, waiting impatiently for him to get ready, after Daylen finished washing his face, he went through the door followed by the two Templars, a bit anxious about what might await him, even if the Templars tried their best to keep the nature of the ritual a secret, all apprentices knew one thing for certain: those who did not pass The Harrowing were never seen again, Daylen always had a sharp mind, which is to say the less as he was considered a prodigy, so it was not difficult for him to deduce that the most probable possibility was that either the Templars had killed all those missing apprentices or something else from that ritual had done it, as he has always been reminded since he first was brought to the Tower, the main fear of the Templars was that a mage might become possessed by a demon, so that must means that somehow they will test him to see if he could resist the temptation, "but how?"–he thought– Daylen couldn't avoid thinking about his fellow apprentices that didn't make it, and what could have been of their lives have they passed the test. His thoughts were interrupted by the one of the Templars announcing that they have reached their destination, at the final chamber at the top of the Tower, where the test will take place. From inside, another armoured and annoyed face answered, opening the door, and looked at him with disdain, but he didn't care as he was already accustomed to being treated like that by them. The room was huge, as it occupied the whole last floor of the tower, the roof was adorned with regular but strange designs incrusted in the granite of the dome and giant columns supported the massive structure, Daylen noticed a young bearded templar on the background, that seemed nervous, then he focused his attention on two familiar figures that were discussing the final preparations of the ritual, so the young apprentice approached the site where The First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir were waiting for him: "Welcome child"–said Irving–"your great day finally has come!"

Greagoir began talking in a preaching tone: "Magic is a gift, but is also a curse, because demons from the Dream Realm, The Fade, are drawn to you, and seek to use you, as a gateway into our world."

The First Enchanter interrupted:

"This is why The Harrowing exists child, to prove that we are strong enough to resist temptation, the ritual sends you into the Fade, where you will face a demon alone, armed with only your will."

"I understand."–simply replied Daylen.

"Come apprentice."–said Greagoir while pointing to the pedestal on the center of the chamber–"This is lyrium: the very essence of magic, and your gateway into the Fade."

The First Enchanter interrupted again:

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial by fire, as we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you, and remember The Fade is a realm of dreams, the spirits may rule it, but your own will is real."

Greagoir was looking the interchange between student and teacher, and got a bit annoyed:

"The apprentice must go through this test alone, First Enchanter."

Daylen and Irving stared at him for a second, a bit annoyed for being interrupted, then Daylen looked at the First Enchanter and nodded.

"Are you ready to begin?"–asked Greagoir.

"I am ready."

"Good. But know this apprentice: if you fail, we Templars will perform our duty, you will die."

With that final warning of the Knight-Commander, Daylen prepared himself for his test and approached the plate on the center of the chamber where it was the liquid but dense, glowing substance. Daylen was told to never touch lyrium in raw form, as it was extremely dangerous to living beings and highly lethal for mages, even if this lyrium used was especially prepared and diluted, still it was too potent and soon he was sensing its effects: As soon as Daylen touched the glowing substance, it quickly adhered to his hand and began crawling, and forming patterns like veins throughout his skin, until it covered all his body, his eyes began glowing white-blue, and he was feeling a bit nauseating because of the strong flavour that was reaching his tongue, a flavour unlike any food that he had taste, but with a refreshing sensation like mint, he could sense the power flowing inside his body as everything in the chamber began to shake until he could see nothing but white, pure white and then heard the familiar humming anticipating what was going to come next, when finally his vision cleared and he began to focus to look at his surroundings, he saw it: he was no longer in The Harrowing Chamber, his mind and soul have abandoned that place, and now he was in a distorted version of it, where everything was upside down and there was no way to tell north from south. He was in The Fade.

It was as if he was in the tower, except that he was not, the Chamber was almost an exact copy of the real one, except for the details, small and other more important ones like that the rooftop was not present, and some of the stones that should be on the floor, were now on the walls, Daylen took a final look at the small pillar that contained the lyrium before, now deactivated, and proceed to exit the room.

He was welcomed by what looked like an empty and infinite space, the only thing he could see was the long road that widened and showed what appeared to be an island in the middle of nowhere.

On the infinite sky the greenish clouds on the distance took strange forms, there weren't any other things as far the eye could see, except for one thing, the only distinct and constant thing on the horizon: The Black City.

Since his mage powers awakened Daylen always has been curious about The Black City, the place where no sane mage would put their feet, and for some reason, apparently not even demons dared to go, although there was no way for him to find out, because in all the times that he had visited the Fade, he never saw any obvious way to reach the dreaded place, not that the Chantry would tell him the details about the forbidden ritual performed by the Tevinter Magisters, which according to the official doctrine of The Chantry, it was the cause that brought the Darkspawn into the world.

Through the Fade Daylen found some strange manuscripts, some with words written in a language that he hasn't seen before, then he saw some Spirit Wisps that immediately attacked him, but he didn't have any trouble dispatching them, using electric attacks and Arcane Bolts, so he continued his way until he heard a voice:

"Another mage thrown to the wolves. Another soul thrown to their doom, as fresh and unprepared as ever."

"What? Who's there?"–asked a surprised Daylen.

"(Sigh) It's always the same."–answered the voice in an uninterested tone.

Daylen looked down and before his feet found the owner of the voice that he was hearing, it was a mouse, a talking mouse, or it seemed to be, until the tiny creature began to glow, and grow, until it took the form of a young man with a sad smile looking at him.

The man looked like an apprentice, it even was wearing the robes, but there was something odd about him, Daylen couldn't tell what exactly, but he was not going to trust him yet, he was too cautious for that.

"Allow me bid you welcome to the Fade, not that it matters, but you can call me, well, Mouse."–said the man, shrugging.

"You're obviously not just a mouse."–replied Daylen, suspicious–"What are you?"

"No, you're right, I'm not, talking mice don't really exist after all."–said the man shrugging–"I'm an apprentice, or more correctly I should say, I was an apprentice like you, but one who failed the Circle's test."

"You took the Harrowing?"–asked Daylen, interested.

"Yes, just like you and many other unfortunate souls who have come here."

"But, what happened to you?"

The mouse turned apprentice sighed, stared at Daylen, and answered:

"I didn't pass the Harrowing, I never had a change really, and when you fail, the templars… they simply… kill you. They don't have compassion, they throw you at the wolves when you're at your weakest, and force you to defeat a demon, that's why you're here."

"Yes. Do you know a way out?"

"Hmm, normally there are doorways, portals, but the mages have sealed them. I know that there's something here, lurking in the shadows, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your only way out. Or your opponent's… This is test for you, as much as is also a tease for the creatures of the Fade."

"Anything can die. I doubt it's as simple as that."–answered Daylen.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning. You'll see what I'm talking about soon, **if** the templars don't kill you first…"

"Wait, what do you mean with 'if the templars don't kill me first'?"

"That is the thing, you see… if you took too long to complete The Harrowing, the templars figure that you failed and kill you on the spot."

"What?! Are you sure about this?"–asked Daylen, a bit worried.

"Yes, very sure, it's just as I told you. Just look at me, now I exist here, forever lost in the Fade, as a tiny creature hiding in the shadows, although even so, it's better than having to face the demons..."

"That's terrible…I'm sorry about what happened to you, but… tell me… how long do I have to complete the test?"

"I… I don't know, I suppose you have the remaining of the night, although I cannot be sure, but I suggest that you better hurry, you don't want to end like me, like a forgotten memory."–answered Mouse.

"Uhm… yes, you're right. I better get going."–said Daylen, feeling now more worried.

"Wait, you must know that there are others here, other spirits, I mean. You could seek them out. Maybe they could help you… if, you can believe anything they tell you."

"Hmm, yes, actually that could work, I'll do that, thanks."

"Then I shall accompany you."

"What? You want to accompany me?"

"Yes."

"Why? You said you hide from the demons, wouldn't you prefer to just do that instead?"

"Oh, it's not trouble, I have helped other apprentices before, and besides, it's… difficult to hide, while another apprentice is here, it attracts… attention, you see. So I'll follow, if you don't mind. My chance was long ago, but you... you may have a way out."

"I… see…, well, if you think it is best…" –replied Daylen.

"I do."

"… Alright then, let's go."–said Daylen.

And so, the little mouse walked along the young mage, Daylen wasn't sure what to make of him, while it seemed that Mouse was an apprentice, something about him was off, and Daylen was not going to trust him completely, he could be an spirit of a demon, and the young mage wasn't ready to rule out the possibility just yet, – _I'll have to test him to be sure_ – he thought.

Daylen walked for what appeared to be an hour, but he didn't find the demon that was supposed to defeat, only spirit wisps and spirit wolves appeared occasionally. They stopped to rest and Daylen decided to do some small talk:

"So, why are you called Mouse?"

"I can't remember my name, or when I got here, my memories are fuzzy, but I remember hiding, I wanted to disappear, to become invisible to hide from the demons, and as I wished that, I became something small, something that could hide and pass unnoticed, so I became a mouse."

"But how can you change form? I cannot."

"I do not know, everything in this place is shaped by will, I'm not really a mouse, as you are not really standing here, breathing air, so probably when my wish to hide was strong enough, I gained the ability to transform. I supposed that you could do it too, given enough time, _if_ you could forget who you are…"

"I… see, still it sounds useful."–replied Daylen.

"I wasn't always a mouse ( _sigh_ ), once I was an apprentice, young and full of dreams, I wanted to leave the tower, and see the world… but fate had other plans for me, one night the templars came and took me to the Harrowing Chamber, I was scared for I knew that many apprentices never returned, and soon I understood why, they offered us as bait, for the spirits of the Fade." There was a clear melancholy on the man's face and Daylen couldn't avoid to start feeling sorry for the man.

"I… see… so, that's how you've managed to survive for a long time then."

"Yes, when I failed my test, I wanted to hide so I became a small thing to hide from.. bigger things. There are… there are places you can hide where the shadows go on forever. You stay there long enough, and the shadows begin to creep inside of you... Thinking…thinking about this is too painful."

"I… see. I understand."–simply replied Daylen.

Daylen was feeling sorry for Mouse, and started doubting if he should continued questioning the poor man, but in the end he decided to continue, at least for a bit more of basic information:

"How long ago you were an apprentice?"–asked Daylen.

"I can't remember, … it was… so long ago…"

"Do you remember something, like your family, your friends?

"No, I don't remember all the details, but… sometimes I have… remembrances of the past…, I… remember being deeply in love, it was reciprocal and I was happy, I think, but now I can barely remember her face."

"…At least you knew true love, that is something…"-said Daylen, trying to comfort him.

"We talked a lot, but… something happened, she grow cold to me, and she wasn't herself anymore,… I… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"It's alright, I understand, I know what it means to lose someone you love."–answered Daylen, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's not right!, what they did to me, to you, to everyone!"–replied Mouse, angered.

"No, it's not."

"If only they didn't force this test on mages…"–replied Mouse.

"Why do they make us undergo this test if is so dangerous?".–wondered Daylen.

"Because they're sadistic bastards! That's why, and I'm not talking about demons."–answered Mouse, angered–"Every mage must undergo this test because there's a small change that a mage might become possessed, and for that they fear us, they hate us, so they throw us to the mercy of demons or they kill us, _for the safety of all_."

"But why do this to us? I mean, why they don't prepare us better for this test? Surely more people would survive if they did it..."

"Because simply they don't want you to be prepared. Think about it: if you can resist a demon when forced like this, you can resist it anytime."

"I suppose that makes sense."–replied back, Daylen.

"Yes, and besides, is not like they are fond of mages, they don't want you to pass, they want as few mages as possible to exist in the world. Make no mistake, there is a battle everyday out there, it's the templars against mages. One day mages will have to stand up to them, the atrocities committed by the templars would not go unpunished forever, it needs just one mage to start the fire, one day…"

"I… suppose you might be right…"–replied Daylen, he could see that Mouse was starting to act strange, _maybe he became crazy in the Fade_. Then Mouse looked at him and spoke:

"Yes, but enough talk, let's go quickly, it's dangerous to be here in the open like this."–said the failed apprentice, before turning back into a mouse.

So Daylen walked for a bit without any further encounters with spirits until his companion announced:

"There's another spirit this way. It might help you, though it never seemed equal to its name, to me."

On a small hill was the mentioned spirit, it was an armored figure that looked just like a templar, –"Huh?, well, that figures"–said Daylen to himself, the spirit was polishing a sword, and there were many other splendid weapons floating near him.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see. I bid you welcome young one, I am Valor."–announced the armored spirit.

"Nice to meet you, I am Daylen. You know why I'm here?"

"Indeed, for you are not the first sent here for such testing. Nor shall you be the last, I suspect. You must overcome the demon, or else turn into an abomination and be slain by the templars. That's why you are here, correct?"

"Yes, although I haven't found any demons yet."–answered Daylen.

"Even so, that you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come!"

"Thank you. By the way, did you create all these weapons? They seem so… real and well made."

"Ah do not be surprised young man, do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? All things in the Fade come into existence by will. These weapons are my creations, indeed, a weapon is a need for combat, and my will makes that need reality!"

"Still, they're impressive."–said Daylen while admiring the weapons.

"I understand that in your world only mages can will things into existence, mortals without magic must live such hollow, empty lives."

"Maybe, they must feel safer, I think. But tell me, what else do you know about the Harrowing?"–asked Daylen.

"Is that how your test is called? I know little of the mortal world. But what I do know is that a demon has been called here and told that a meal awaits. It will not-cannot leave-until one of you is dead."

"Did you just say 'cannot leave'?"–asked Daylen, intrigued and a bit worried.

"Yes."–simply answered Valor.

Daylen was feeling fairly alarmed now and started breathing more quiclkly, finally he understood the true nature of The Harrowing: the demon that he has to defeat was not just simply summoned to this part of the Fade, it was put inside him! To see if he could resist the possession. The reason for the secrecy of the ritual and the disappearance of those who failed was crystal clear now.

"Noo, no, how could they?! DAMN TEMPLARS!, Those cowards!"–shouted Daylen, furious.

"Indeed. Yet the choice, as well as the fault, lies also with the mages who sent you here."

"I need to get out of here quickly!, tell me Valor, do you know where I could find the demon?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, for it is not my test to pass, mortal."–answered the spirit, flatly.

"(Ugh) Then, could you lend me one of your weapons?"

"Hmm, indeed, one of my weapons could harm the demon. But tell me mortal, why should I help you?"

"I… don't think I have anything of valor that might interest you, but please reconsider, I could use any help now."–answered Daylen.

"Hmm, so do you truly desire one of my weapons, then how about this: I'll give you one of my creations if you past a simple test"

"What kind of test?"–asked Daylen, suspiously.

"A martial test, you will have to face me in single combat."

"Are you serious?"–asked Daylen.

"Yes, absolutely. But don't worry, as soon as I see that you are strong enough, I will stop the fight."

For a moment Daylen considered his options, should he accept or not?, this spirit seemed sincere and his weapons looked well made, but while Daylen was confident that he could defeat the spirit, he thought that it would be best to save his power for the demon that had to defeat, as he didn't know how powerful it could be. But then, he had another idea to get what he wanted without having to fight:

"You said that you'd help me against the demon, but it would seem that you want to be the one to finish me off, instead."–stated Daylen, in suspicious tone.

"What?! How dare you suggest–?!"–asked the Spirit, clearly upset.

"It just seems that you're too eager to fight me, perhaps you're accomplice to the demon, or you could be one yourself, trying to call dips on me before another beat you to the meal.–interrupted Daylen.

"How dare you accuse me! I am no demon, preying upon helpless mortals to steal their essence! I am a being of honor and valor! I am a warrior!"–said Valor, indignant.

"Then prove it! Be honourable! Help me defeat the demon!"

"You! you are insolent, but... your will is unquestionable strong. Very well mortal, I shall help you, you have proven to me that you possess enough strength to resist this demon. Take this staff and go, prove your worth as you must. I am confident that now you will succeed."

"Thank you Valor."

After saying goodbye, Daylen and Mouse left, to continue exploring the place. Daylen stopped again, forced to test his new weapon, when he was attacked by more spirit wolves. After easily defeating them, he started talking with Mouse again:

"Mouse, do you have any idea how could I resist being possessed by the demon?"

"You fight the creature, you're resisting it. If it wins, it defeats you and possesses you.–answered Mouse.

"Combat is a battle of wills, so will itself is a form of combat?–inquired Daylen.

"I… guess that the reverse is potentially true... but if I were you I wouldn't lose precious time discussing matters of philosophy, I think it's best to stick to the plan of killing the demon, it's... simpler that way."

Daylen was thinking, when Mouse interrupted his thoughts again:

"The templars are cowards and not knights of justice, it's not right what they do to us, being thrown to the mercy of demons, when you're at your weakest, tell me where is justice in that?"

"No, it's not right what they do to us."–replied Daylen

"True mages like you know that the power you hold is a potential to great things. They don't want that potential to florish. Think of all the things that you could do if they would give you the change. But they will never understand."

"(Sigh) Maybe you're right."–replied Daylen.

Daylen continued walking on the path, feeling a bit uneasy about the situation, he found the path to another hill, when Mouse told him, frightened:

"Be cautious. There is... another spirit, here. Not the one hunting you, but still..."

Even after that warning Daylen decided to continue on the track, until he found a curious creature: it seemed like a bear, but larger and with sprout enormous bony spikes that protrude from its fur, causing severe wounds, that normally should bleed, but they didn't, it looked like the description that he had read about tainted creatures by the Blight– _what kind of demon is this?_ –thought the young mage. The creature seemed to be asleep, until when his visitors where near, it announced:

"Hmm, so, you're the mortal that's been hunted? And what about the other?, the small one? Is he to be a snack for me?"

"I don't like this, we should go."–said Mouse in an worried tone.

"(Sniffs) Hmm, no matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left."

"I just wanted to talk for a bit, tell me what kind of spirit are you?"–said Daylen.

I am an Spirit of Sloth, a creature of The Fade, don't you see? Begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother me, mortal. I tired of you already.

"He's a demon! That's what it is! Maybe even more powerful than the one hunting you... We should go now!"–said Mouse alarmed.

"Wait, I'm want to stay a bit more, I've never seen an spirit like you, I've seen other demons but they mostly have been demons of hunger, rage and some of desire."–replied Daylen.

"Argh, mortals like yourself are truly annoying."

"Mortals like myself?"–asked Daylen, curious.

"Mortals always come here when they dream, but your kind..., your kind is different, is the one to likely attract more attention, as you are... aware, a mortal in the dream realm, but with power and will. The sort of creature that some spirits... hunger for… I might be inclined for such a meal, myself. It would be interesting to see the mortal world through your eyes, live inside your form... but I am disinclined to begin such… struggle."–answered the demon, while throwing a glance at Mouse, who was nearby covering behind Daylen.

"Lucky me then, since I'd prefer to avoid unnecessary confrontation."–replied Daylen.

"Indeed, lucky you. But tell me, mortal, what do you seek?"

"I seek to pass my test, any kind of help that you could provide against the demon, I'd really appreciate it. So if you could lend me some kind of help in any form…"

"Ahh… I see. You are correct, I could help you, I know plenty of things: I know that there is a demon hunting you, I know that you need to find the demon first if you want a way out of this place. I might even know where it could be, but tell me mortal, why should I help you?"

Daylen was anxious to leave the place, tired of dealing with spirits, so he was quickly losing his patience:

"Because if you don't, I'll destroy you too."–said Daylen in a cold threatening tone.

"I see, you shouldn't try to provoke me, I have no quarrel with you, so you should not be so quick to seek to make me your enemy, though I'm sure you have confidence in your power, you usually prefer pacific solutions to your problems, isn't that right?, Daylen Amell."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I can read part of your mind, memories, as you must know, and also I've watched you some times when you have come to the Fade."

"I see, so you're a bit of a voyeaur then"–said Daylen, annoyed– "and how do you know where the demon may be?"

"(chuckles) Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

"You wish to play games? Fine, I'm done with you, I'll find the demon for myself. I'm leaving."

"Oh, but why so hasty? wait, I wish to play games, yes indeed, for I think you could provide an amusing way to spend my time. Stay and heard me out, this is my proposal: Answer three riddles correctly and I will teach your friend, answer incorrectly and I will devour your essence, a fair deal, don't you think?"

"You want me to play a game of riddles with you?"–asked Daylen, incredulous.

"And why not? There's nothing wrong with having a little diversion with mortals now and then, provided that you can give it to me, as you can see, there's not much that I can do here, so I got bored easily..."

"As true as that may be, I don't have time for riddles."

"Ah but time is something that there is plenty of, here, in The Fade, you see, I've been in this spot for such a long time that I cannot remember, and I don't see a reason to leave, so while I'm here, I might get some fun as well..."

"Well, I'm not here to entertain you."–said Daylen in a firm tone.

"So, you're leaving then? That's too bad (chuckles)."

"Actually no, I'm not leaving either, not until you help me."

"Interesting, and what do you propose instead? You chose to reject my generous offer and yet still you want to get my cooperation. Tell me mortal, what's to stop me from simply devouring you?"

Daylen give the demon a smirk and responded:

"Because you would have to get up and chase me, I won't just stand still for you to catch me, and I'll just keep coming and coming to pester you, and you wouldn't want that, would you? If, you're truly a Spirit of Sloth as you say, so I think it would be best if you just teach Mouse now, so I can stop bothering you, and can go on my way... a fair deal, don't you think?"

"Hmm, very cunning, mortal, well played, grrr. Very well, you won, I shall teach the Mouse, so you two can go, and bother me no more."

"Thank you."

"Grr, do not thank me yet. You, small one, come here, let's see what you can learn…"

The demon kept his promise and after what appeared like an hour, Mouse finally managed to learn to transform into a bear form, although it was a 'normal bear' and not the corrupted, more powerful form of the demon.

"I'm… a bear? It feels… heavy."–exclaimed Mouse confused and a bit surprised.

"Hmm, close enough."–said the demon.

"That looks good, now we can continue our way.", declared Daylen, pleased.

"Yes, you two have bothered enough already, be gone!"

"Don't worry, as I promised, We'll go and let you be."

Daylen, turned his back to the demon and started walking, but shortly slowed down when he heard the Sloth Demon speaking to him:

"And remember this, mortal, not all demons are... demons, worry about the one hunting you instead…"

Daylen, turned his head intrigued by what the Sloth Demon just said, but to his surprise, the spirit was already gone, and there were no signs of it anywhere, just the empty spot that it had occupied just moments before.

"Now, that was weird."

"I wouldn't pay attention to sloth demons, they always have been creepy that way, enjoying telling cryptic things to mortals, just to confuse their minds."–replied Mouse, immediately.

"...Yes, I supposed you're right."

"Anyway, I think we have spent enough time already, we should find your demon soon, and end your test, I don't like to be here exposed as I am."

"Alright, let's go."–said the young mage.

Daylen and Mouse walked for a while, but they didn't found anything, so they stopped for a bit to rest, and Daylen started chatting with mouse:

"So, how does it feel?"

"What?"–answered Mouse.

"Being a bear, I mean, doesn't it feel better than being a mouse? Do you have more confidence now?"

"Well… it sure feels more powerful than being a mouse, I feel more confident now yes, but I'm not sure that I could take the demons on my own yet. In a way I still feel small…"

"Well, it's a start, if you ever need to defend yourself, at least you won't be defenceless. That's something to be happy about, don't you think?"

For a moment Mouse went silent and didn't answer back.

Daylen shrugged and decided to rest on the lawn, watching the clouds in the sky, and the dark figures on the distance.

"How do you do it?"

"Pardon me?"

"How can you be so calm in this situation? You don't seem worried. Are you not afraid?"

"Oh, I am afraid, I'd be a fool if I wouldn't worry about this test, I don't think that there's even one mage in the tower that doesn't fear the Harrowing."

"Then how you do it? How do you keep your composure in front of such a test? Why aren't you showing fear?"

Daylen considered his answer for a moment and wondered if it was ok to share his thoughts with the Mouse, although they two haven't know each other for much time, Daylen felt pity for the poor apprentice and even started to like him, so he answered honestly:

"Because I made a promise".

"A promise? To whom?"–asked Mouse intrigued.

Daylen was staring at the horizon, for a brief moment, like reminiscing something about his past, until he spoke:

"To myself. I promised that I wouldn't end my life locked inside a tower, that I would become a battlemage, then I could leave the tower and see the world, for I wish to travel, and I seek...", Daylen paused for a moment, unsure of continuing.

"What? What do you seek?"–asked Mouse, now more intrigued.

"My purpose in the world."

"Hmm", _interesting,_ thought Mouse _._

Mouse was surprised for the young mage's answer, as many others that he had known wished for the usual, happiness, love, richness, power…yet this young man wished something more unique, something that made him… interesting, the mouse-turned apprentice wished to have a deeper understanding of this young mage. Mouse stared at Daylen for a few seconds, and then announced:

"I think we should go back to the place, maybe the demon has returned already."

"Yes, I think that would be best."–said Daylen, feeling a bit awkard for having shared such intimate thoughts with a stranger, he didn't understand why he felt so natural talking with him, like if he was his friend.

They walked a short distance, until they arrived at their destination, the place was the same as before, except for one thing: a red fire was glowing on the center, the pair of companions began walking to the source of fire, and as they got closer, the fire began to grow until it took a familiar form with humanoid arms, and it spoke in a deep evil voice:

"And so it comes to me at last! Soon I shall see the land of the living through your eyes, mortal. You shall be mine, body and soul!"

The opponent that Daylen has been searching finally apperead, it was a creature that seemed to be made of pure melting lava, with fire emanating from its skin, and evil red glowing eyes, it was a Rage Demon.

"About time, I've been waiting for you, and frankly I have enough, so here I am, let's end this, come and face me foul demon!"

"Oh, I shall (*evil laugh*). So this creature is your offering, Mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?"–replied the demon smiling. There was a certain resonance, like echo, that could be heard in every word as the demon was speaking.

"No!, I won't serve you anymore! This is my friend, and I won't let you harm him!"–shouted Mouse defiant.

"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?–replied back the demon.

"I'm not a mouse now! I won't hide anymore! This one can defeat you! **We** can defeat you!"

"We shall see..."–simply said the demon in a low and evil threatening tone.

Daylen understood that Mouse was working for the demon, _that's why he seemed so strange, he was not just crazy_ –thought the young mage– _I'll be on my guard_.

The demon lunged at Daylen, but Mouse got in the way, the two started fighting, Daylen launched some quick ice spells to the demon's face in order to disorient it and give Mouse a fighting change against the flaming horror, it was working, the demon was getting upset feeling the ice burn on his face, but soon he noticed that multiple spirits wisps appearead to help the demon and began attacking them, so he decided that he would first get rid off them, while Mouse continued keeping the demon busy, Daylen began attacking the spirit wisps with lighting with such a deadly precision that one by one were dessentigrated, easily destroyed by the young mage, it was fortunate that he dispatched them so quickly as Mouse was having trouble fighting the demon and it was obvious that he wouldn't last much longer, _I have to do something, fast_ –thought Daylen– _I'll not hold back anymore, let's see if you can resist this_ , he began focusing on the spell that surely would put an end to his opponent, meanwhile Mouse was struggling until he couldn't fight anymore and fell, defeated by the demon, he was exhausted and returned to his human form. The demon looked at Daylen and said: "It's over mage" and launched at him but as the demon was approaching, the young mage started releasing ice magic at the demon's lower body that slowed it down, the young man stood confident holding his staff, and continued throwing Winter's Grasp spells at it, while the demon screamed in pain for the frostbite, Daylen stared at the evil spirit, as in his left hand a ball of a cold energy was forming and growing, it was a glowing sphere of a cold energy, the size of an orange, the mage eyes started glowing a cold wind was emanating from his body, he clenched the ball on his hand, disintegrating it, as temperature went even cooler and the energy that formed the ball was now like dust, glowing on his hand, he extended his arm straight, with his fist pointing at the demon, the evil spirit was increasing the flames, fighting to keep the ice out of its body, trying to get closer, as Daylen shouted, opening his hand: "Diamond Dust!"

The intensity of the wind increased and the glowing dust was moving quickly on the air, the intense cold was freezing everything, until the demon was completely frozen, any trace of its red flames now gone until it slowly began breaking apart into pieces of frozen matter.

Daylen stared for a moment at the remains of his defeated opponent, quickly evaporating, when Mouse approached and told him:

"That was incredible! You are so powerful! I've never seen a spell like that, it's even better than Cone of Cold!

Daylen was still staring at the remains, and thinking, when suddenly asked Mouse:

"The apprentices that you betrayed, what were their names?"

"Wh-what? Oh, I…I don't remember, it was a long time ago. Look I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have lied to you, but I really didn't have a choice, the demon forced me and if I didn't comply to its demands, it would have consume my soul, I've never wanted for this to happen, but I didn't think those apprentices had any change at all, and I had to survive…"

"Then what made you change your mind when you decided to help me?"

"You gave me hope again, you are a true mage, one of the few."–answered Mouse.

"I see, anything to survive, like an animal or worse."

"I am only what the Fade made me."–said Mouse in a melancholic tone.

"I understand, I passed the test, what now?"–replied Daylen, eager to leave the place.

"You defeated a demon, you passed the Harrowing! And with time you'll become a Master Enchanter with no equal!"

"You think so?"–said Daylen, feeling awkward but proud for the recognition of his talent.

"But of course! You're the best mage that I've ever seen, truly!, you have so much power! And you'll learn many things of advanced magic, so maybe… maybe, you could help me, there is… there might be a way for something as little and forgotten as me to have a change to be free, if you truly want to help…"

"Help you how?"–replied Daylen, suspicious.

"Back! Help me back. Those bastards killed me, remember? Just like all who fail in here. They'll kill you too. Can't you already feel the sword at your neck? They believe all magic is evil, the Fade evil. Once you are here, you become what they fear."

Now Daylen confirmed his suspicions, a Rage Demon couldn't be his true test, it was too easy of a fight for him, Mouse wasn't really what he said, he was actually a demon in disguise, _but what type? Only few of their kind can be so cunning_ –thought Daylen _–Maybe a Demon of Desire, or… Pride._

"What they fear, you say, huh, like you, you mean. Were you ever really an apprentice?"–asked Daylen.

"What?! Of course I was an apprentice!"–replied Mouse surprised–"I mean, I think I was, isn't that enough, that should be enough. For you."

Mouse was noticeably becoming desperate, trying to reassure him, but turning to disgust soon as he realized that Daylen has seen through his lies, so without nothing more to lose, he started talking, changing to his true voice, a deep, evil, demonic voice:

"Maybe they are right about you."

The sad face, the melancholic look of the man's eyes was now gone, only a face that somehow looked less human, a face full of hatred, with eyes injected of blood was staring at Daylen. Then realization suddenly hit him:– _it must be a Pride Demon, all the flattering, yes, it makes sense, he was just feeding my ego, it definitely IS a Pride Demon!_ – he thought, but soon his attention was back again on the demon before him.

The demon didn't attack Daylen and just stood there for a brief time and sighted, but what it told him was enough to send chills to his bones, a warning of sorts that would still haunt Daylen for a long time:

"Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride."

Then suddenly the man before him began to glow and started to transform into something else:

The vision that appeared before him was enough to scare any grown man, a monstrous figure towering over him, but Daylen stood ground even when he was scared, although he could feel his confidence starting to waver and more thoughts assaulted his mind: _"He saw how I defeated the Rage Demon, he knows how I fight. Could I really defeat him with just my willpower?" "I saw through his ruse, the test should be over" "But will I have a change to escape?" "I need to wake up quickly!"_

Thoughts like these were assaulting Daylen's mind in an instant as he started to prepare for the worse, but to his great surprise the demon didn't attack him, instead it simply gave him a smug smirk, and started to disappear, saying farewell in an ominous way:

"Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests... never end."

Then as soon as the demon finished speaking, it was gone, Daylen could feel his heart racing, beating fast, he could feel the heavy thumps on his chest, at first he couldn't believe it, for some reason the demon had chosen not to fight and try to possess him, did he really beat him with his will or did the demon choose to spare him?, Daylen wasn't sure, but it didn't matter at the moment, he could think about that later, for it was over now, Daylen had won. Suddenly Daylen began to feel really tired, and the world before his eyes began to change and glow, feeling the familiar sensation that preceded his awakenings in the mornings, but much stronger this time, a sensation compared to being pulled without actually being moved, his conscience started to fade, and the glowing lights started to dim, slowly surrounding him in darkness, until he began opening his eyes with difficulty, seeing light again, and shapes moving near him, hearing voices, that he started recognizing until he saw the relieved face of the bearded templar, and heard the voice of Irving calling to him, "First Enchanter I...I"–said Daylen, but he couldn't speak more, as he felt really tired and it appeared that even staying awake was draining his energy fast, his whole body felt heavy and so without a thought he felt asleep again and knew no more…

The First Enchanter smiled as the templars carried Daylen back to his chambers, he was really happy and relieved to see that his young pupil passed the Harrowing, – _and so fast!_ –he thought.

Greagoir approached Irving and said: "Congratulations Irving, you were right, he is a promising young man, you taught him well."

"Ah thank you Greagoir, I knew the lad has great potential, and I have confidence that he'll serve the Circle well". Irving knew that Greagoir was not a man that often gave people compliments, but when he did, he was sincere.

"Good to hear, now if you excuse us, we have other important things scheduled for today that we need to attend to… as should you, Irving".

"Ah… yes… I'll be expecting the report"–said the old mage, as he began walking down the stairs to go to his quarters, feeling a bit sad about what was going to happen, but it needed to be done…

"I'm sorry, child."

To be continued…

 **Note about next chapter (2):**

I hope that everyone enjoyed the story. The Magi Origin always has been my favorite.

In the next chapter of Dragon Age Requiem: Daylen meets Duncan and will have to make an important decision.


End file.
